


Tease

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Based off prompt:“Stop.”“It’s me, isn’t it? Go on, sweetheart. Say it.”“Stop.”“Denying doesn’t help your case much. I can see it in how you look at me.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor & You, Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Series: Star Wars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tease

You were a mess. Not even a hot mess! You were a downright mess. Damn, Cassian Andor! Always making you blush and looking so cool and leader-like.

“Uuuugghhh!” You leaned your head against the X-Wing you were currently fixing.

“Miss Y/N-”

“AH!” You jumped back to find K-2SO standing behind you, “Kay Two, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Well, you should be more aware of your surroundings.”

You glared at the droid, “Was there a purpose of you being here or did you just want to sass me?”

“No, that wasn’t my intention. Anyway, Cassian would like to see you.”

Your eyes widened, “C-Cassian wants to see me?”

The droid nodded, “Yes, I did say that. Are you going deaf?”

You shook your head, “No, I’m fine. Um, how do I look?”

“Greasy, rugged, and you smell like oil.”

You sighed, “You are the wrong person to discuss things like this with.”

“I’m not a person. I’m a reprogrammed Imper-”

“I know what you are, Kay Two!” You took a deep breath, “Okay. I’m calm.”

“No you’re not. Your heartbeat is increasing.”

“Where’s Cassian?”

“By his ship, he needs you to look at it before we take off.”

You took your toolbox with you as you nervously made your way to Cassian, whom was leaning his back against his ship and watching you the entire time.

You two met halfway, “H-Hello Captain Andor. What seems to be the problem?”

Cassian smiles at you, “I’m not exactly sure. I hear a rattling and I don’t know where it’s coming from.”

You nodded, “I’ll get right on it.” You began to look at the engines and tightened any bolts you encountered.

* * *

Cassian watched you work. He watched as you bent down to retrieve some new tools.

“You’re staring.” K-2 said, thus scaring Cassian.

Cassian pushed the droid back so you were some distance away from them, “Say that any louder and she’ll hear you!” Cassian scolded K-2 with his back facing you.

“There is a ninety-eight percent chance that Y/N likes you back.”

“And how do you know this?”

“Well, for one,” K-2 pointed in your direction. Cassian turned around to see you looking at him. You immediately looked down and continued to search through your tool box for the one wrench you need. Cassian waved at his droid companion, “Leave.”

“You could be more polite.” K-2 sassed as he walked away.

Cassian approached you again. You were putting all of your tools away, “Finished already?”

You nodded and avoided eye contact, “Yeah. Just a little tinkering. You should be good to go.”

Cassian smiled as you blushed, still avoiding eye contact, “Thank you. How can I repay you?”

Your eyes widened and you looked at him, “No no no no!” You protested, “That’s really okay! I’m just doing my job, Captain Andor!”

“Cassian.”

“Huh?” 

“Call me Cassian. And I’m sure there’s something you’d want.” He pushed.

“Really, Capt-Cassian. Don’t bother.”

“No, _“I know what you want.”_

You looked at him and saw the mischief in his eyes, _“Stop.”_

 _“It’s me, isn’t it? Go on, sweetheart. Say it.”_ He stepped closer to you, trapping you against his X-wing.

 _“Stop.”_ You pleaded again.

Cassian chuckled, _“Denying doesn’t help your case much. I can see it in how you look at me.”_

“Stop teasing me.” you begged not looking him in the eye.

“But it’s true, yes? You want me?”

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” You asked, fear striking your heart.

“No,” Cassian stepped closer to you with one hand resting on your waist and the other on your cheek, “Because I want you too.” His eyes glanced down to your lips then to your eyes. He leaned in and his lips gently pressed yours. You felt like you were frozen and you didn’t know what to do. Then you began to kiss back at the last second as he pulled away.

You sighed, “I really hope I’m not dreaming this time.”

Cassian lightly laughed, “You dream about me often, sweetheart?”

You shyly smiled back at him, “More than I care to admit.”


End file.
